Inocence
by Zontaurop
Summary: Y a cada momento que pasa junto a ella, Red sabe que quiere más a Yellow.


_**Heme aquí! **__Con otro de Pokemon, disfrutadlo!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Pokemon y sus personajes son de su creador. La canción de su autora, Yellow Mellow._

* * *

_Lo fácil que es a veces comprender_

_lo mucho que te afecta sin querer_

_esa sonrisilla, de madrugada._

_Ese momentos que tanto busqué_

_me lo brindó la luna sin entender_

_que yo necesito, esa mirada._

El Bosque Verde aquella noche estaba tranquilo. Tan tranquilo que hasta los Pokemon salvajes parecían profundamente dormidos. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, lleno de estrellas. Dodrio dormitaba al lado de su entrenadora, con Chuchu encima. A su lado, Pika la tomaba de las patitas y de vez en cuando atusaba la pequeña flor rosácea que tenía en su oreja.

-...Si miras más allá, puedes ver Orión-La voz aguda y suave de Yellow se alza, al igual que su brazo-Y si giras la cabeza podrás ver Taurus y Géminis...

La escuchas hablar emocionada. Ves como alza los brazos, señalando cada estrella que encuentra. Giras un poco más la cabeza y acercas tu mano lentamente a la suya, que descansa sobre la hierba después de haber estado señalando el cielo.

-Me encanta venir al bosque por la noche...

-Sí...a mí también me gusta...

Yellow, al escuchar tu voz, gira la cabeza instintivamente, encontrándose con tus ojos rojos mirándola fijamente. Enrojece hasta la raíz del pelo cuando tu mano toma la suya.

Al ver sus ojos ámbar brillando de forma tan intensa, gracias a la pálida luz de la luna, sonríes un poco al ver el enorme sonrojo de la chica.

Vuelves tu vista al cielo, mientras acomodas la cabeza en tu brazo libre. Inspiras hondo y sueltas el aire poco a poco. Aun sonriendo aprietas la mano de Yellow y cierras los ojos.

Sí, definitivamente, le has cogido el gusto a estar en el Bosque Verde por la noche.

_Respiro y el aire me sabe dulzón_

_me sale un poema del corazon,_

_y todo eso eres tu,_

_y todo eso eres tu._

_El sol ya no tiene nada que hacer,_

_tus ojos seguro que lo hacen perder,_

_y todo eso eres tú__,_

_y todo eso eres tú__._

-Buenos días Red-Sientes sus manos, cálidas al tacto, en tu antebrazo-Te traje algo para desayunar.

-Oh, gracias Yellow...

Aspiras el aroma que desprende la cesta que la chica de pelo rubio te ha dado. Huele dulce, tan dulce que te llena el estómago un poco. Te acercas un poco, dándola un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento. y descubres que la piel de Yellow huele igual que aquello que hay en la cesta.

Huele a crema y manzana.

-No es nada, no es nada-Le quita importancia con un breve sonrojo en las mejillas-Vi que estabas ocupado entrenando y pensé que te vendría comer algo...

Antes de contestar, te pierdes en sus ojos. Pierdes la concentración unos instantes, haciendo que casi tires la cesta, pero la recuperas soltando una risotada.

Aparte de su apetecible olor, sus ojos consiguen al menos hipnotizarte unos cuantos segundos.

_Pero esta noche otra vez me desquicia_

_y la distancia me tiene avaricia_

_y ya no puedo más__,_

_te voy queriendo más__._

_Y en mi cabeza estan tus banderas_

_y de mi pecho te has hecho dueña_

_y ya no puedo más__,_

_no quiero verte más__,_

_no quiero verte más._

Pateas todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, con tal fuerza que incluso algunas cosas se hacen añicos. Tu habitación en la Liga Pokemon está hecha un desastre. Llevas al menos tres semanas sin poder salir de allí por asuntos de la Liga, sin poder ir a Ciudad Verde a visitar a Green y pelear un rato, sin poder tomar leche con chocolate en el porche de la casa de Blue mientras ella toma café y se rié de las payasadas que hacen las demás líderes de gimnasio, en concreto de Misty y Erika...

Y lo peor de todo, es que no puedes ir a verla.

Una terrible tormenta se está desatando fuera, acorde a tu estado de ánimo. Das patadas a un cojín y después le lanzas contra la estantería, haciendo caer varios libros. Te duele el pecho, pues tu corazón va a una velocidad nunca antes vista. Odias estar encerrado.

Pasan las horas y de pronto, piensas que ella es la que te está volviendo loco entre esas cuatro paredes. Y te intentas auto convencer de que no quieres verla más. Pero no lo consigues.

Ahí es cuando te das cuenta que Yellow es parte de ti, de tu vida. Sobre todo cuando te das cuenta de que acabas de enviar a Aero con un mensaje para ella.

_Y quiero verte en mi cama_

_despierta por la mañana_

_besarte cuando me diera la gana_

_gritar tu nombre por la ventana_

_y colgar tu camisa mojada_

_y quiero ir con una sonrisa puesta_

_llevarme tu aroma todo el dia acuestas_

_decirle al cielo que me molesta_

_rozando lo nuestro a la desta,_

_y tu y tu y tu y tu._

_Compañera._

El sol brilla con intensidad en lo alto del cielo. Green está a tu lado bajo la sombrilla, escondiéndose un poco del calor. Unos metros más adelante ves como Yellow y Blue juegan en la orilla con un niño de apenas dos años. Tiene los ojos color aguamarina y el pelo castaño rojizo totalmente alborotado.

-Parece que Yellow se lo pasa bien cuando está junto a Kaito-Green apenas mueve los labios, pero le entiendes-Y Blue parece radiante de felicidad.

-Sí, supongo que todos necesitábamos vacaciones después de todo-Te rascas la cabeza-Estoy seguro de que Blue habría venido a Ciudad Verde y la habría arrastrado hasta aquí.

-Bendita la hora en que decidiste venir, eso no habría sido bonito de ver...

Reís con ganas los dos. Si alguien sabe cómo es Blue, ese es Green que por algo llevaba cuatro años de relación con ella y tenían un hijo en común. Las horas pasan y ves como tu piel adquiere el mismo tono tostado que tenía Green cuando llegásteis. Al entrar a la casa, las chicas van tras vosotros dos, charlando tranquilamente.

A lo largo de la tarde-noche, hablas y ríes junto a tus amigos. Incluso juegas un rato con el pequeño Kaito, que es un gran amante de los Pokemon a pesar de su corta edad. Cae la noche y es hora de dormir; subes junto a Yellow a la habitación que compartís durante vuestra estadía en casa de Green y Blue, en Ciudad Marina, y escuchas la voz de tu compañera.

-Red, ¿podrías colgar mi ropa en el balcón, por favor?-Su voz suena amortiguada por la puerta del baño-Está toda mojada y quiero que se seque.

-Sí, ya voy...

Respondes de forma cansina, haciendo lo que te ha mandado. Fuera hace una agradable brisa que huele a mar. Cierras los ojos, intentando captar algún sonido fuera de lo común. El oleaje, sus Pokemon intentando dormir o dialogar, Green fregando los platos de la cena, incluso la inusualmente suave voz de Blue, cantando una canción de cuna para su hijo. Te quedas embobado escuchándola cantar, sintiendo como tus párpados se vuelven cada vez más y te cuesta mantener la concentración.

-¿Red?

Su voz te sobresalta, haciendo que la mires. Lleva el pelo rubio mojado, largo hasta la cintura, medio envuelto en una toalla. Una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón pesquero cubren su menudo cuerpo.

-¿Dime?-Contestas de forma casual.

-¿Te estabas durmiendo?

-No, solo observaba la playa desde aquí...-Mientes apartando la vista de sus ojos ámbar.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco, mañana nos espera un día ajetreado.

La ves darse la vuelta y en tu pecho, algo da una voltereta. Tienes ganas de tomarla de la mano y darle la vuelta, para besarla. Definitivamente has comprobado que en verdad la amas.

Su forma de ser.

Su olor a crema y manzana.

Sus ojos cuando brillan.

Su sonrisa.

Lo único que haces es acostarte a su lado, dándoos la espalda. Cierras los ojos de nuevo, sintiendo el leve calor que desprende, antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

Quizás y mañana digas lo que sientes al verla.

_Esa carita que tienes_

_me llena el alma de flores_

_y no puedo hacer otra cosa,_

_que quererte._

Algo te hace cosquillas en la nariz e instintivamente estornudas. Escuchas un sonidito de complacencia a tu lado y entreabres un ojo. Amarillo, solo puedes ver amarillo. El pelo de Yellow está esparcido por la almohada y te das cuenta de que mientras dormías, la has abrazado. Entre tus brazos, se da la vuelta y sientes como algo se derrite en tu interior al ver su cara somnolienta. Sus labios entreabiertos te llaman.

Parpadeas, pensando en una forma de soltarla sin que se despierte, pero llegas demasiado tarde. Yellow te está mirando fijamente.

-Red...-Murmura comenzando a adquirir un tono rojizo-¿Qué est...?

-L-lo siento Ye-Yellow...yo no...

Sientes tu corazón latir de forma violenta. Pero algo, una fuerza superior a ti, te retiene donde estás, sin moverte un ápice.

-Tr-tranquilo, n-no te preocupes...-Masculla ella cerrando los ojos, roja como un tomate-S-se está b-bien así...

Tragas saliva, lo vas a hacer, se lo vas a decir.

-Y-Yellow, y-yo...

En tu vida has estado tan nervioso. ¡En toda tu vida has estado de esa forma! Te mira fijamente unos instantes y susurras, muy bajito pero que sabes que ella te oirá.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también-Responde de inmediato, volviéndose un poquito más roja.

Sonríes. Sonríe. Y la plantas un beso, un beso corto y suave. Suave como el tacto de sus manos en tu pecho. Al separaros lo único que podeís hacer es acurrucaros de nuevo y seguir durmiendo.

Aun teniendo el riesgo de que una Blue cabreada entrase y os sacase a patadas de la cama.

No por nada era el día de su boda y quería que todo fuese perfecto. Incluso que los padrinos estuviesen despiertos y presentes a la hora


End file.
